


good n gay

by chadsuke



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Sera always has the best ideas.





	

“Widdle. I’ve got an _idea_.”

Dagna perked up, looking over at where Sera was sprawled out over one of her workbenches. Sera always had the best ideas. “What? What’s your idea?”

The elf continued her inspection of her arrow. “So you can do those… Rune things. It’s like magic but dwarf-y and not fucking weird, yeah?” Dagna nodded, and Sera rolled off the table, landing easily on her feet. “What if… ya did that dwarf-y shite on my arrows?”

Carve runes on Sera’s arrows! Dagna gasped, immediately grabbing for some paper and beginning to sketch. “Yes, yes! Frost runes to freeze, or would you prefer fire and an explosion? Oh, but the Inquisitor likes lightning, maybe you should match him! Oh, oh, or I bet you’d like demon-slaying, salroka, kill them faster…”

Her words trailed off into muttering as her hands flew across the paper, making sketches of things far, far beyond Sera’s knowledge. That was okay. The elf skipped over to press a kiss to her Widdle’s head.

This was gonna be fucking _amazing._


End file.
